Hogwarts lee la saga de Ginny Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo
by Constanza Margarita
Summary: La rutina de Dolores Umbridge es simple: Hacer sufrir a la mayoría de sus estudiantes y especialmente a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quien jura con su vida que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-nombrado ha vuelto. El día transcurre normal, hasta que la llegada de unos libros hace que la vida de Harry se ponga patas arriba, pero la cosa es simple: "Ahora tiene algo porqué luchar"
1. Nota

¡Hola!

Yo soy Take Me Hogwarts, y la verdad es que perdí el correo de la otra cuenta.

Así que no se asusten, esto no es un plagio. Además acá seguire la historia.

Espero que lo sigan leyendo.

Un abrazo

Nos leemos

Constanza Margarita :3.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Mundos unidos.**

El gran comedor estaba rebosante de gente. Aunque apenas fueran las 7:30, la llamada de Dumbledore había hecho que todos se levantaran temprano. El trio de oro se encontraba sentado en su puesto habitual junto a Neville, los gemelos y la mayoría del ED. Todo era murmullos hasta que el director se aclaro la garganta y habló:

-Alumnos y profesorado, ayer por la noche me llegó una carta de las Parcas, quienes saben de nuestro futuro. Y con ello, me han entregado 5 libros, los cuales relatan la historia no a alguien que conozcamos sino, a alguien que se vera involucrado con uno de ustedes.

El gran comedor se volvió a llenar de murmullos, algunos se preguntaban quienes eran las Parcas, los de Slytherin se quejaban de que no pensaban leer acerca de un simple muggle, mientras que el que sabía sobre mitología Griega se preguntaba de quién hablaba el director y con quién estaría involucrado.

-¡Silencio! –Dumbledore se levanto de su silla. – La decisión ya esta tomada, y los libros se leerán.

- Profesor, al menos nos debería decir al menos quien es y con quién esta involucrado. – Gritó una chica de la casa de Ravenclaw

-Muy bien. Es una chica, y está involucrada con Harry Potter.

El mencionado levanto la cabeza y por fin para él esto empezaba a colocarse interesante. Al menos sabría con quién se involucraría en el futuro.

Cho Chang, en cambio, gruño. No le gustaba que otra chica tuviera contacto con SU Harry.

-¿Quién leerá? –preguntó McGonagall.

- Yo lo haré. –Hermione se paró y tomó uno de los libros. Si esto alegraba a Harry, ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

Antes de que Hermione empezara a leer, de la nada emergió una luz en el techo del Gran Comedor y cayeron al menos 200 chicos, algunos sátiros y un centauro.

Un chico rubio de al menos 16 años fue el primero en hablar:

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Las Parcas nos han mandado una carta, diciendo que leeríamos sobre una chica… Ginny Jackson… -Les dijo Dumbledore

- Ella es nuestra amiga y se ha perdido. Al menos hace dos semanas

-Es mejor que se presenten. –Dijo McGonaggal, mientas hacía aparecer gradas para los recién llegados.

La mayoría de los chicos, el sátiro y el centauro se acercaron.

-Yo soy Max Chase, hijo de Atenea y arquitecto del Olimpo

- Crover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Rey de lo Fantasma

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa.

-Rachel Dare, nuevo oráculo de Delfos.

-Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.- Al presentarse, los gemelos sonrieron, de seguro tendrían con quien divertirse.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares.

-Y yo soy Quirón, entrenador de los héroes.

-Bien, señorita Granger, comience. –Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento, mientras que Hermione se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba:

-Ginny Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo. Primer libro: El ladrón del rayo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Comentarios, flores o tomates?

Bien, esta idea surgió en una noche de aburrición. Espero que les guste, porque me ha costado un montón hacer la historia. Actualizaré lo antes posible

Connie.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Cap. 1: Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**

**Mira, yo quería ser una mestiza.** -Comenzó Hermione

-¿Mestiza de qué? - preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff

-De los dioses griegos y los humanos, ¿acaso no es obvio? -Les aclaro Chase, haciéndole un movimiento a Hermione para que siguiera leyendo.

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-¡NO! ¡Un concejo de Ginny! ¡Corran por sus vidas! -Bromearon los gemelos Stoll.

-¿Por qué? -Peguntaron algunos

-Porque si sigues algunos de sus concejos, lo único que debes esperar terminar muy mal.

**Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

**Ser mestiza es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Harry frunció el seño. Quizás que tipo de cosas había pasado la pobre chica para pensar así.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y** **entonces irán por ti.**

-Camino a ser positiva, señorita Jackson. -Murmuró Dumbledore.

**No digas que no estás avisado.**

-¡No nos avisaste! -Rieron los gemelos Weasley, mientras que los Stoll sonreían para sus adentros. Cuando hubiese tiempo se aliarían para hacer buenas bromas.

**Me llamo Ginny Jackson.**

**Tengo doce años.**

**Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niña con problemas?**

-¡Sí! -Corearon los semidioses.

**Sí.**

**Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Hasta ella misma lo admite. - bromearon los gemelos Weasley. La chica les estaba cayendo bien.

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-Suena interesante. -Dijo Hermione

-No, suena como una tortura. -Dijeron Harry y Ron.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Todos rieron.

**La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le** **clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

-¿Puedo adivinar? ¿Acaso es usted, Quirón? -Dumbledore le sonrió-

Quirón le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía. A la vez que Hermione, McGonagall y Umbridge fruncían el seño. ¿Cómo alguien podía dormirse en clase?

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

**Anda que estaba equivocada.**

-Anda, ahora está pidiendo problemas a gritos. -Le susurro Thalia a Nico, aunque muchos la escucharon.

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

Todos comenzaron a reír.

**Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.**

La risas habían aumentado y en el caso de los más inmaduros Gemelos (Stoll y Weasley), Nico y hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore estaban en el suelo riéndose mientras se sujetaban la barriga.

**Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

-No, no pares ahora. -Se quejaron Fred y George.

-No se preocupen, hablaremos con Ginny apenas regresen. -Le consolaron los chicos Stoll.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme** **bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la rubia cleptómana, que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Los semidioses gruñeron.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla.**

Muchos rieron, mientras que Grover se colocaba rojo.

**Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Las risas crecieron, mientras que el pobre sátiro se colocaba más rojo que el cabello de su mejor amiga.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado,**

-Eww. -Dijeron algunas chicas de Hogwarts y las hijas de Afrodita.

**Y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

-Entonces a Sesos de alga le está pidiendo algo imposible. -Le dijo Nico a Thalia mientras ella reía.

—**Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

-¡Sí! ¡Hazlo! -Grito Malfoy, ante la atónita mirada de su casa y el resto de gran comedor y el resto del gran comedor.

-¿Qué? Sólo quiero algo de terror.

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

—**No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. —Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

-Pero no en tu cabello, ¿o sí? -Le preguntó Hagrid, quién ya sabía lo que era que se le pegaran cosas como goma de mascar en el cabello*

—**Hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

—**Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

Thalia frunció el seño. Su prima se llevaba la culpa de todo y hasta cuando no tenía nada que ver en la situación.

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

La mayoría del gran comedor sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Quizá en que se habría metido la pobre niña.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Esta involucrada con el mismísimo mundo griego y ni siquiera sabe cuanto años tienen esas cosas. -Dijo Hermione, mientras Harry y Ron blanqueaban los ojos.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

Max se puso nervioso. Esa debía de ser la furia que había atacado a Ginny por primera vez

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-Teniendo a esa chica de estudiante, de seguro quien no habría tenido un ataque de nervios. -Dijo Snape, mientras recibía la mirada de los semidioses y algunos magos, a quienes la chica ya les estaba cayendo bien.

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como una chica del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-¡Grover! -Gritaron algunos Semidioses.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

—**¿Te quieres callar? —Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

-¿Siempre es así con ella? -Preguntó Harry.

-Ajá. -Le contestó Max. -Tiene la boca tan grande que nos ha metido en más de un problema.

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

—**Señorita Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

—**No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

—**A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

—**Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

—**Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…**

—**Bueno…**

—**Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

—**¿Dios?**

—**Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

—**¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

—… **así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

**Algunas risitas.**

-¿Cómo puede contar tantos años de historia en tan poco? -Preguntó McGonagall.

-Es de Ginny de quien estamos hablando. -Contestó Nico. Dejando aún más confundida a profesora.

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

—**Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

—**¿Y para qué, señorita Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

—**Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

—**Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que yo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-En realidad son orejas de caballo. -Dijeron los hermanos Stoll, mientras que Quirón se colocaba tan rojo como un tomate.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Ya veo.**

—**Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señorita Jackson, ha salido medio airosa. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como burros.**

-Los chicos siempre actúan como burros. -Dijo una chica de Ravenclaw, a la vez que muchas asentían.

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

—**¡Señorita Jackson!**

**Lo sabía.**

-Se ha ganado un castigo. -Corearon los de Slytherin.

**Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

—**¿Señor?**

—**Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

—**Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

—**¿La de los titanes?**

—**La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

—**Ah.**

-Típica respuesta de sesos de alga. -Dijo Thalia.

—**Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Ginny Jackson.**

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad.**

-Es lo mejor para ella. -Dijo Hagrid.

**Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.**

-Wow, deberían cambiar a Umbridge por él. Ya quisiera tener un profesor así. -Dijo Neville. Muchos asintieron, ojalá que pronto se fuera aquella mujer.

**Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan buena como los demás: esperaba que fuera la mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Yo estuve ahí.

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

-¿Los dioses están peliando por algo, no es así? -Preguntó Hermione. Muchos asintieron y esperaron a que ella siguiera leyendo.

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

—**¿Castigada? —me preguntó Grover.**

—**Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ninguna genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

—**¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Muchos rieron, mientras que Grover se colocaba rojo.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

-Aww. -Dijeron muchas chicas.

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Los chicos de Hefesto se miraron. Cuando volvieran al campamento ya tendrían en que trabajar.

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

—**Vaya, mira quién está aquí. —Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos.**

-Eww. -Dijeron algunas chicas. Necesitaba un cambio de imagen.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

—**¡Ginny me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

—**¿Has visto…?**

—… **el agua…**

—…**la ha arrastrado…**

-¡Es hija de Poseidón! -Saltó Hermione. La mayoría de los semidioses asintieron.

-¿Están seguros que esta chica no es hija de Atenea? -Preguntó Nico.

-Ya estamos sacando conclusiones. -Dijeron Ron y Harry. Mientras Hermione iba colocándose roja.

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

—**Y ahora, cariño…**

—**Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

-¡No!, jamás adivinar el castigo. -Gritaron los gemelos Weasley. Mientras muchos reían.

—**Pero no acerté.**

—**Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

—**¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perpleja. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

-Eres un buen amigo, Grover. -Le sonrió Harry.

—**Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

—**Pero…**

—**Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

—**No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

—**Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Muchos de que ya habían recibido esa mirada dejaron escapar un chillido.

-Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan mala. -Dijo Luna.

-En serio, no quieres recibirla. -Dijo Nico.

**y me volví dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-Los maestros siempre dicen eso. -gruñó Thalia.

**Yo no estaba tan segura.**

-Tiene buenos instintos. -Comentó Snape.

-Sí, pero nunca los sigue. -Dijo Max, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

Muchos estaban en el borde de sus asientos. La tensión empañaba el ambiente del gran comedor.

—**Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

—**Sí, señora.**

-¿Desde cuándo Ginny opta por la opción más segura? -Dijo Nico rompiendo la tensión de la sala y haciendo que todos rieran.

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

—**¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

—**Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora —pensé nerviosa—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

—**Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

—**No somos idiotas, Ginny Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

"¿Menos dolor? Se preguntó Harry. De seguro ni siquiera todo lo que había pasado él, se compraba con ella.

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

Los gemelos alzaron los brazos en pos de fuerza. La chica era uno de ellos y sí que les estaba cayendo bien.

—**¿Y bien? —insistió.**

—**Señora, yo no…**

—**Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

"Es como si tuviera plazo para algo" pensó Hermione.

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

-¡Es una furia! -Gritó Hermione

-¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que el primer monstruo de nuestra prima había sido una furia? -Nico y Thalia se pusieron de pie enfurecidos.

-Chicos, ella está viva y eso es lo que importa. Ahora sigamos leyendo. -Quirón le hizo una seña a Hermione para que siguiera leyendo.

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

—**¡Agárralo, Ginny! —gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

-Increíble. -Dijeron algunos magos.

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

—**¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

Todos ahogaron un grito.

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

-¿Cómo puede ser algo instintivo eso?

-Bueno, Ginny es la mejor espadachín de los últimos tiempos. -Le aclaró Nico.

**La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto,**

Todo el gran comedor explotó en aplausos y alaridos. La chica si sabía como luchar.

**Sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron, era muy difícil olvidar al primer monstruo.

**Estaba sola. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

-Aún le afecta la niebla. -Murmuró Grover.

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

—**Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

-¿Quién? -Preguntó Harry.

—**¿Quién? —pregunté.**

Muchos rieron ante la semejanza.

—**Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

—**¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-¡Grover!

-Al parecer hay que darle consehos para mentir. -Dijeron los Stoll.

-Nosotros les ayudamos. -Les respondieron los gemelos Weasley

—**No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

—**Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

—**Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

—**¿Quién?**

-Ves, Grover. El sí sabe mentir. -Dijeron los gemelos Wealsey.

—**La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

—**Ginny, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-Fin del capítulo. -Dijo Hermione. -¿Quién leerá ahora?

-Yo lo haré. -Dijo Max, levantándose.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Hola!

Por fin pude terminar el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo. Pero no pienso abandonar la historia.

Dejen comentarios para ver que les parece el capítulo y si quieren hagan algún tipo de recomendación, estoy abierta a todo tipo de cosas .


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: **

**Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.** –Comenzó Max.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, aparecieron: Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, y algunos miembros del ministerio. Quienes después de hblar con Dumbledore y explicarles de qué ya sabían de los libros, se sentaron

**Estaba acostumbrada a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**-.

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

**Casi.**

–5 dracmas a que te apuesto a que es el chico-cabra.–dijo Travis a los gemelos Weasley

–Lo sentimos pero hasta nosotros sabemos que es Grover, además de que nosotros usamos galeones.–Los gemelos Stoll hicieron un mohín.

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Muchos de los que recordaban a su primer monstruo temblaron.

–Oh, pensé que Potter era la única nena que había. ––Bromeó Malfoy ante el escalofrío de algunos semidioses, ganándose la mala mirada de estos y algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

-¿Por qué estarán enojados los dioses ahora? –murmuró Hermione, aunque algunos la escucharon.

-¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó Harry.

-Siempre que suceden cosas por el estilo, siempre tiene que ver con el animo de los dioses. Si no, pregúntale a sus propios hijos. –Dijo la castaña mirando hacia los Semidioses.

-Así es, pero no les diremos nada. Dejemos que el libro lo haga. –Dijo Max.

-¿En serio no eres una hija de Atenea? –preguntaron los gemelos Stoll. Mientras que el gran comedor reía y Hermione se colocaba completamente roja.

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorada e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigada en el pasillo.**

Los chicos de las cabañas de Apolo y Hermes, junto con la mayoría de el gran comedor reía, mientras que los de Atenea y la profesora McGonagall miraban mal el libro.

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezosa que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo borrachín. No estaba segura de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

Muchos estaban fuera de sus asientos riéndose. Mientras que los gemelos de ambos mundos aplaudían.

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitada a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

Grover y Max gruñeron ganándose la mirada de todo el resto del gran comedor.

-Max, no sabía que el padrastro de Ginny jugara póquer. –Le dijo Thalía.

-Éste es el primer padrastro de Ginny, Gabe. Un verdadero imbécil.

-Espera, y verás. –Dijo Grover haciéndole una señal a Max, para que siguiera leyendo.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

-Sesos de alga, tú sabes hacer muchas cosas bien. –Dijo Thalia mientras sonreía nostálgica. Su prima había desaparecido hace un tiempo después de haber conocido a ese tal Harry Potter. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? No estaba segura, pero deseaba con ansias volver a verla.

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

-Así debe ser. Alerta permanente. –Dijo Moody, mientras algunos que se habían olvidado de su presencia saltaron en sus asientos.

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrada que lancé mi**_**Guía Cambridge de mitología griega**_**al otro lado del dormitorio. Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. **

-¿Tienen alguna idea? –Dijo Fred mirando a Travis. Él sonrió, ojalá se acercara el intermedio para hacer travesuras.

**Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Ginny Jackson.»**

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. **

-¿Y por qué romper la marca ahora? –Rió Dean Thomas.

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

—… **preocupado por Ginny, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

-Bueno, al menos ella tiene algún motivo. No como Potter que adora escuchar conversaciones ajenas. –Dijo Snape, mientras miraba al trio de oro. Ellos ni se inmutaron, mientras que el resto del gran comedor, exceptuando los Slytherin's, lo miraron mal.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

—… **solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

—**Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que la chica madure más.**

-Si hubiésemos esperado, quizá ya no estaríamos aquí. –Dijo Max, ganándose una mirada de confusión de gran parte del alumnado de Hogwarts. ¿Qué tanto habría hecho esa chica?

—**Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

—**Tendremos que resolverlo sin Ginny. Déjala que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

—**Señor, ella la vio…**

—**Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerla.**

—**Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

-Tú no fallaste, Grover. Yo escogí mi destino. –Dijo Thalía. Los que no conocían la historia, se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

—**No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Ginny con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Saltó el gran comedor.

-Tranquilos, salimos vivos de ésta. Ahora, Max, sigue leyendo. –Dijo Grover.

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

—**Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

—**Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

—**No me lo recuerde.**

Muchos hicieron una mueca, estaban completamente de acuerdo con n Grover. Los exámenes eran una tortura.

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

—**Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás lista para el examen?**

-¿Cómo pueden compartir una chica con un chico habitaciñon en una escuela? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Medidas de Yancy, y con la intervención de Quirón, todo funcionó. –Le respondió Grover.

**No respondí.**

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

—**Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

—**Sólo estoy… cansada.**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

—**Ginny —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas.**

-Al parecer, Quirón, no eres tan bueno con las palabras al igual que el profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo Harry riendo. El gran comedor estalló en carcajadas.

**Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

—**Vale, señor —murmuré.**

—**Lo que quiero decir es que…**

—**Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

Quirón sonrió, quizás sus palabras no fueran las mejores con ella, pero Ginny también era su alumna favorita.

—**Vale —le dije temblando.**

—**No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Ginny. No pasa nada por…**

—**Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

—**Ginny…**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-Quizá tu padre, pero no el de nosotros. –Dijeron la mayoría de los campistas riendo.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

—**Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

-Qué casualidad, ¿no?, Grover. –Dijeron los gemelos Weasley, mientras el sátiro se colocaba completamente rojo y el resto de gran comedor reía.

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

—**¿Buscas Benévolas?**

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

—**¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

-¡No!, nunca confesar. –gritaron gran parte de los bromistas de Hogwarts.

**Le tembló un párpado.**

—**¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

—**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

—**Mira, Ginny…**

—**Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

—**Grover…**

—**Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

—**Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

Todo el gran comedor estaba en risas, los más inmaduros se sujetaban la barriga intentando no caerse de sus asientos.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

—**Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

—**¿Qué es colina mes…?**

—**¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

—**Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

—**O por si me necesitas.**

—**¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

—**Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

**Grover tragó saliva.**

—**Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónita. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

-Sí, Grover, eres un caradura. –Dijeron los gemelos Stoll, riendo. Al igual que el resto del gran comedor, mientras que el pobre sátiro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

-Esto no me huele bien. –Dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras Grover se colocaba nervioso.

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

Los semidioses se colocaron completamente nerviosos, sabían a que se referían en el libro.

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

—**¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

—**Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

—**Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

-No es hora de bromas, Ginny, si que no es hora de bromas. –Dijeron los gemelos Stoll.

—**No tiene gracia, Ginny. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

—**Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

—**¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

—**¡Vamos!**

—**Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

-¡Eran las Parcas! –Gritó Hermione.

-Ajá, y cortó el hilo en frente de ella. Supongo que sabes lo que significa. –Dijo Quirón. Hermione sólo asintió.

-¿Qué significa, Hermione? –lé pregunto Ron aunque ella no le contestó.

**Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

A pesar de la gran tensión, muchos rieron.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

—**¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

—**Grover.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

—**Ginny, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

—**¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

-Son peores, niña, mucho peores. –murmuró Hagrid. Quien sabía mucho sobre mitología griega y sus animales y monstruos.

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

—**Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

—**La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

—**¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

—**Sí. ¿Por qué?**

—**Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

—**Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

—**¿Qué última vez?**

—**Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

-¡Grover! –le reprendió Max, mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza.

—**Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

—**Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

—**¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

—**Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Fin del capítulo. –Dijo Max.- ¿Quién lee ahora?

-Yo lo haré. –Dijo Harry, levantándose y tomando el libro.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones**.- Comenzó Harry.

**Hora de confesarse: **

-¡No! ¡Jamás confesarse! –Gritaron y a la vez rieron los gemelos Stoll y Weasley.

**planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

-Tonta. –Gruñó Thalia. Nicó rió y Max negó con la cabeza a la misma vez que se cruzaba de brazos: ¿A caso esa Ginny nunca aprendería?

**Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerta y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

-Grover, en serio, no debes ser tan negativo. –Dijo Dumbledore, recostándose sobre su asiento y subiendo los pies a la mesa –Hay que tomárselo todo con humor. Algunos rieron, jamás creyeron tan poderoso fuera tan light (1).

**Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

**En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

—**Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

Lo gemelos Stoll y Weasley se miraron.

-Ni se les ocurra. –Grito Max. –Después de todo, ya no vive allí.

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

-Una de las mejores mujeres que hay. –Dijo Grover

-La mejor mamá del mundo. –Dijo Nico

-Un verdadero ejemplo a seguir. –Susurró Thalia.

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

El gran comedor se había sumido en el silencio. Sin duda esa mujer había sido muy buena y no debió haber merecido una suerte así.

-Que mala suerte, aunque debió haber seguir estudiando. –pensó McGonagall.

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

-Awww. –Aullaron las chicas.

-¿Te imaginas cómo sería el noviazgo con un Dios, un ser divino completamente guapo? –Dijo Romilda Vane a sus amigas de Gryffindor que le rodeaban.

-Sí, además todos tienen mucho dinero. –le respondi-Mentira con verdad, es impresionante. -Dijo y hasta con la capa del colegio se notaba.

ó Lavender Brown.

-Ya me imagino a Harry vestido de Dios griego. –Suspiró Vane y algunas chicas que la escucharon hicieron lo mismo. Con los años y el Quidditch, habían hecho estragos en el cuerpo del pelinegro y hasta con la capa del colegio se notaba.

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

**Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

-Mentira con verdad, es impresionante. –Dijo McGonagall que ya suponía quien podría ser el padre divino de Ginny.

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era una cría fácil.**

-¿Cría fácil? –Rió Nico. –Wow, ¿Qué nos queda a nosotros entonces?

-Sesos de alga, ni en tus mejores sueños serías una cría fácil. –Dijo Max.

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeña, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

-¡Que asco! –Gritaron las chicas. Mientras que los chicos arrugaron el entrecejo.

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

**Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

—**Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chiquilla?**

—**¿Dónde está mi madre?**

—**Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

-Él le pidió dinero. –Gruñó Harry.

-Y ha hecho mucho más que ello. Si supieras, te darían escalofríos. –Dijo Maax, mirándolo fijamente. Harry asintió con el fin de que luego tendría tiempo de encargarse del tipo y siguió con la lectura.

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenida a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

-Ni siquiera nuestra madre haría que él se viera bien. –Dijo una de las chicas de Afrodita, mientras que las otras asentían.

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de padrastro e hijastra». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó casi todo el gran comedor.

-Lo voy a matar, en serio, ninguna chica se merece eso. –Gritó Hermione. Harry y Ron, en cambio, se quedaron con la boca completamente abierta. La castaña nunca actuaba de esa manera… tan acalorada. Harry, para sus adentros, la apoyó, si la chica tendría algo que ver con él, la defendería. Ella y Sirius, además de los Weasley y Hermione eran la única familia que le quedaban.

-Ya, debemos calmarnos, esto ya sucedió, no podemos cambiar los hechos. –Dijo Snape con la mejor seriedad que podía.

Harry prosiguió.

—**No tengo suelto —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

**Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

—**Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

—**Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

-Al menos hay alguien con corazón. –Dijo McGonagall.

—**¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas.**

-Retiro lo dicho.

**Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

_-_¡_Iuuuuuu_! –Gritaron las chicas.

—**Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

—**¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. **

-No creo que estudie algo ahí. –Dijo Hagrid.

**Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

Todos se pusieron en la punta de sus asientos y aguantaron la respiración.

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

—**¿Ginny?**

Todos dejaron escapar la respiración, incluso los Slytherins.

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. **

-Aww, es una buena hija. –Dijeron las chicas, excepto Cho y el fan club de Harry.

**Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena rojiza, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

—**Oh, Ginny.**

—**Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

Los chicos al oír sobre los dulces comenzaron a babear.

-Al terminar este capítulo comeremos algo, ¿Está bien? –Dijo Dumbledore. Todos asintieron y Harry siguió con la lectura.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñita se las apañaba?**

**Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

—**Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

Igual que todos los de la habitación.

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectada por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí misma. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

—**¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

—**No, mamá.**

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, es una tonta. –Dijo Thalia.

-Compréndela, no quería asustar a Sally. –Le respondió Max.

-Pero no debe mentirle a su madre. –Les interrumpió McGonagall. Ellos le miraron, se callaron y Harry siguió con la lectura.

**No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

—**Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

—**¿A Montauk?**

-¿Qué tiene de especial una playa? –Dijo Malfoy con desprecio. El siempre iba, pero no le encontraba la diversión.

-Es la playa donde se conocieron sus padre, tonto pomposo. –Dijo Thalia.

-No soy pomposo.

-No es lo mismo que dice tu cabello, rubio teñido y bien peinado. –Muchos rieron, aunque bien sabían que el rubio de Draco era natural.

—**Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

—**¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

—**En cuanto me cambie.**

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

—**¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

—**Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

—**¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

—**Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

—**Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

—**Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

-No, no puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Su presupuesto para ropa? –Chillaron las chicas de Afrodita. Mientras que los demás blanqueaban los ojos.

—**Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

—**Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

—**Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

—**A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si la cría se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

**«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

Todo el gran comedor estalló en carcajadas.

-Oh, por Merlín, esta chica si sabe romper la tensión. –Dijo Fred.

**Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

—**Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

—**Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

—**Gracias, Ginny —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. **

-¿Y ni siquiera piensa ayudar? –Hermione gruñó y pensó que después de terminar los libros comenzaría con una nueva agrupación en contra el maltrato infantil.

**No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

-Oh, sí, sí, el auto es lo más importante. –Dijo Max.

—**No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

**Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

**Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala. **

El gran comedor entró en carcajadas y los semidioses abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder. Ginny era una de las mas poderosas semmidiosas.

**Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

**Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

**Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación,**

-¿Arañas? –Ron frunció el seño y los hijos de Atenea se estremecieron.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

**Me encantaba.**

**Íbamos allí desde que era niña. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Las chicas arrullaron, y mucho más las de Afrodita, ellas adoraban las historias de amor.

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

-¿Cómo es eso de la comida azul? –preguntó Harry.

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

Todos rieron.

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

-Y sigue con que sólo tiene un lado rebelde. –Rió Max. –Sesos de alga, tú tienes muchos lados rebeldes.

-De seguro tú los conoces todos. –Le respondió Cho. Si la chica tenía algo con el rubiesito ese, de seguro no tenía nada que ver con Harry.

-En realidad, no. Yo estuve enamorado de Ginny varios años, aunque aveces no fuera muy simpático con ella, pero Ginny jamás gustó de mi. Ella est** . Aunque una chica de ojos alargados la alcanzunque aveces no fuera muy simpatico esa manera...arry **á enamorada de otro chico.

Harry se colocó nervioso, quizá él era el enamorado de la chica.

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

—**Era amable, Ginny —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes sus ojos verdes y su carácter. A veces creo que lo único que heredaste de mi fue el cabello rojo.**

—**Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Ginny. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era una cría hiperactiva y disléxica con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

-Eso implica que era una muy buena mestiza. –Quirón sonrió, Ginny era su alumna favorita desde que la había conocido en Yancy.

—**¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

—**Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Ginny. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

—**Pero me conoció de bebé.**

—**No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando una niña, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

**Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapadas con Gabe el Apestoso.**

—**¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

—**No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

—**¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

—**Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

-Es bueno que lo sientas. –Dijo Thalia.

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

—**Oh, Ginny, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

—**Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Ginny. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

—**¿A salvo de qué?**

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente. Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

-Wow, es una chica… fuerte. –Dijo Dumbledore.

-Perfecta para Harry, diría yo. –Le susurró Hermione a Ron. Aunque una chica de ojos alargados la alcanzó a escuchar.

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

**Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

—**He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Ginny: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

—**¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

—**No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

—**Lo siento, Ginny —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

-Es una buena madre, ha tenido que pasar por mucho. –Dijo McGonagall.

—**¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

Muchos miraron a Harry, sus sueños eran bien conocidos en Hogwarts y alguien que compartiera lo mismo que él era bastante raro. Quizá también tuviese una conexión.

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

**Me desperté sobresaltada.**

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

—**Un huracán.**

-Eso es absurdo. –Dijo Hermione.

Todos la miraron.

-En Long Island no hay huracanes en verano.

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

**Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

—**He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

—**¡Ginny! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

**Yo estaba paralizada mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

—_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi!**_**—exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

**Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. **

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó el gran comedor.

-¿Cómo es que entiende el griego antiguo? –Preguntó Luna

-Más adelante sabran porqué. –Le respondió Max.

**Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

—**Ginny. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

—**¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

**Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

-¡Al fin! –Gritaron los gemelos Stoll, mientras que reían.

-¿Quién quier…?

Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar su pregunta, una luz blanca apareció en medio del gran comedor y cuando se pudieron visualizar las personas que allí había, a Harry se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están? **_

_**Desde el año pasado que no actualizaba, jaja, xd. En todo caso ¡Por fin pude terminar!**_

_**Ahora, que bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que comenten. Además, pienso traer a los dioses unos capítulos más adelante. **_

_**¿Les gustaría que trajera a Harry y Ginny del futuro? Para que ellos expliquen que ha sucedido y porqué Ginny está desaparecida? **_

_**COMENTEN, que me entusiasmo y subo los caps más rápido. **_

_**Y por si acaso, si tienen alguna duda, coméntenlo y también una sugerencia.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**Nos leemos. **_

_**(1): light: relajado. **_


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 5: "Mi madre me enseña a torear"**

–¡Al fin! –Gritaron los gemelos Stoll, mientras que reían.

–¿Quién quier…?

Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar su pregunta, una luz blanca apareció en medio del gran comedor y cuando se pudieron visualizar las personas que allí había, a Harry se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Los mismísimos James y Lily Potter, vivos, acompañados de Sirius Black, el del presente, quién parecía estar pasando uno de sus mejores momentos junto a sus amigos.

La mayoría, al ver al último mencionado, comenzaron a murmurar.

–¡Es Sirius Black!, ¡Arréstenlo! –Exclamó Binnis, el profesor de historia de la magia.

–Sirius, es inocente –Le respondió Harry.

–Silencio –interrumpió Dumbledore. –El señor Black habrá sido enviado aquí por algo, ¿no?, así que les pido respeto a todos.

Cuando los murmullos cesaron, los recién llegados corrieron a abrazar a Harry.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Harry con lagrimas en los ojos a los recién llegados, apenas se hubiesen separado.

–Las Parcas nos trajeron y ya nos han contado todo lo que ha sucedido en el libro hasta ahora y también nos han contado lo que sucederá en tu futuro –Le contestó Lily.

–Mamá, no sabes cuanto los he estañado, a los tres.

–Harry, aunque no estuviésemos contigo, siempre pensábamos en ti –Añadió James.

–Y no debes olvidar, que siempre te amaremos –Sentenció Sirius.

–Estoy tan feliz por ti, mi amor. Por todo lo que nos contaron sobre tu futuro. Aunque no podemos decirte nada hasta que lleguen unas personas que ni siquiera sabemos nosotros quienes son –Harry la miró extrañado, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz por él? ¿Quiénes serian esas personas? Pero bueno, ahora los tenía junto a él, aunque fuese por unos momentos, eso ya daba igual.

–Me parece que Harry debe tener mucho que conversar con sus padres, así que lo prometido es deuda, ¡Es hora de comer! –Dijo Dumbledore y con un simple movimiento de sus manos hizo que las mesas se llenaran de comida.

Apenas terminaron, Harry tomó la palabra ya que aún tenía en sus manos el libro, aunque no lo había ojeado, debido a que sus padres tenían toda su atención.

–Y bien, ¿Quién leerá ahora?

–Yo lo haré. –Dijo Lily. –**Mi madre me enseña a torear**

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de algunos, la madre de Harry comenzó a Leer.

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

–¡Sí, así se conduce! –Gritaron los gemelos Stoll y Weasley. Mientras que los demás blanqueaban los ojos.

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. **

–_Tiene una imaginaci__ -Igual que Lily cuando era pequeña. , la madre de HArry rsonas que ni siquiera sabemos nosotros quienes son.__ón tremenda –Pensó Severus. –Igual que Lily cuando era pequeña. _

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Todo el gran comedor estalló en carcajadas, mientras que el pobre sátiro se colocaba completamente rojo.

—**Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

**Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

—**No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

—**¿Que me vigilabas?**

–¡Qué acosador, Grover! –Rieron los gemelos Stoll.

–No es asunto de ustedes –Les respondió.

–Todo lo que concierne a la pelirroja, es asunto de nosotros –Los gemelos adoraban a Ginny, era como una hermana y con su desaparición tan extraña estaban desesperados, ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermanita?

—**Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

—**Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

—**Eso no importa ahora.**

—**¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…**

El gran comedor volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Algunos se habían caído de sus puestos sujetándose la barriga. Hermione se golpeó la cabeza con la palma, ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega la chica? ¡El sátiro era mitad cabra!

Apenas todos se hubiesen calmado, Lily siguió con la lectura.

**Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

—**¡Cabra! —gritó.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

—**Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, chico-cabra –Dijeron los gemelos.

Grover gimió.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta que te digan así? -Le preguntó Hermione

–No es eso, Ginny solia decirme así antes de que se marchara. –Sus ojos se aguaron y Max lo abrazó.

–No te preocupes, la encontraremos y pondremos nuestras vidas en peligro otro vez –Grover lo miró y sonrió. Típico de ellos, ponerse en peligro sólo por acompañar a su mejor amiga.

–Esto me suena conocido, ¿Acaso siempre se colocan en peligro por una noble razón? –Les preguntó Dean Thomas, de la casa de Gryffindor.

–Sí, siempre están salvando el mundo –Le respondió Travis. –Son el trio de oro en las misiones.

–¿Trio de oro en las misiones? Disculpa, pero esos son Harry, Ron y Hermione –Le sentenció Fred.

Ahí quedó la amistad.

Las discusiones entre semidioses y magos comenzó, pero Hermione aburrida de haberlos estado escuchado como por 15 minutos, los paró.

–Chicos –Dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos Stoll y Weasley. –No importa quién es el mejor trio. Ellos protegen desde Estados Unidos y nosotros desde Inglaterra. No sigan discutiendo y no arruinen una amistad. Además, ¿no estaban planeando una broma cuando comimos? –Los pares de gemelos se miraron y sonrieron.

McGonagall por su parte frunció el seño, ni siquiera L'Oreall Bruja haría que las canas que esos chicos le sacaran se cubrieran con la tintura extra-fuerte.

Lily continuó con la lectura.

—**¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

—**¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

—**¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Ginny? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

—**¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

–¿Por qué me decía que no lo iba a dejar pasar? –rió Nico.

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué…?**

—**Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

–¿Niebla? ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Blaise, un chico de Slytherin.

–Es como una especie de manto, que hace que los mortales no vean cosas que no deberían ver.

–Profesor, ¿Eso nos afecta a nosotros? –Pregntó Hermione a Dumbledore, dejándolos a todos completamente sorprendidos ¿Algo que no sabía Granger?

–No, no nos afecta. Hasta nosotros tenemos nuestra niebla. Si un muggle se acercara a Hogwarts sólo vería un montón de escombros y un cartel que dice "Cuidado"

–¿Qué es un muggle? –Preguntó Nico.

–Persona sin magia, ahora, Señora Potter, prosiga con la lectura. –Dijo Dumbledore.

—**¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

—**Ginny —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

—**¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

—**Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

–¡Grover! –Le reprendieron todos, exceptuando la casa de Slytherin. Algunos al escuchar quienes perseguían a Ginny se estremecieron.

—**¡Grover!**

—**Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

**Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

–Fresas, delicioso.

–Ron, acabas de comer. –Le dijo Hermione, mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Aunque no era el único que estaba babeando, ya que muchos chicos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

—**¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.**

—**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.**

—**La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

—**Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

–Pero que chica más… –Draco estaba a punto de terminar, pero todos los semidioses se habían puesto de pie para apuntarle con sus armas.

–¿Algo que decir sobre nuestra prima, chico pomposo? –Le dijo Thalia.

–Nada, nada. –Respondió Draco, que al parecer había mojado sus nuevos pantalones.

–Más te vale.

Lily siguió con la lectura.

—**Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

—**¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

—**No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

Muchos gimieron, nadie se merecía una suerte así. Nadie debía morir tan joven.

—**Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

—**No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

—**Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

—**¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

–¿Qué? -Preguntó Harry.

–Nunca pensé que fueras tan lento, Potter. Superaste las expectativas. –Le dijo Snape.

–¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que le dice a mi hijo, Quejicus! –Interrumpió James. –¿O quieres que le cuente a tus queridos alumnos como eras en tu adolescencia?

–James, ni se te ocurra –Le reprendió Lily y antes de que su esposo o Severus contestaran, siguió con la lectura.

—**¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

**Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

—**¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

—**Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

–Sí, por favor, por favor –Dijeron los gemelos Stoll.

**No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinada hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

**Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

–No me digas, Sherlock. –Dijo Thalia y Nico se rio.

**Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó el gran comedor. Y Lily lo más rápido siguió con la lectura.

**Recuerdo sentirme liviana, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

—**¡Ay!.**

—**¡Ginny! —gritó mi madre.**

**Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerta y el coche no había explotado realmente. **

Todos los que habían aguatado el aire lo soltaron y exclamaron aliviados.

**Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única explicación. **

Muchos miraron a Thalia.

–¿Qué? Yo adoro a Ginny, pero mi padre no. A decir verdad, ella misma me ha dicho que con lo irrespetuosa que es con los dioses, se ha ganado ser enemiga de varios –Los que conocían de qué podían llegar a hacer los dioses, pensaron que la chica era una loca, una loca de verdad.

–¿Y por qué no ha muerto todavía? –preguntó Harry.

–Ha tenido mucha suerte, además, Poseidón, su padre, da mucho miedo cuando se enoja.

–¿Su padre es Poseidón? –preguntó Ron.

–Ajá, aunque eso quedó bastante claro cuando en una parte salía que la Sally le decía a Ginny que su padre se había perdido en el mar –Le respondió Max.

–Disculpe, señor hijo de Atenea, pero hay muchos dioses en el mar. –Se defendió Ron, Lily para evitar un conflicto, siguió leyendo.

Muchas chicas chillaron del susto, al imaginarse tal criatura y r. -Se oca de verdad.

irrespetuosa que es con los dioses, jama

**Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

—**¡Grover!**

**Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

—**Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

Todo el gran comedor volvió a estallar en carcajadas y Hermione le susurró a Ron:

–Parece que Harry y la chica tiene amigos muy parecidos –Ron la miró y se sonrojó, pero después le sonrió.

—**Ginny —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que…**

—**Le falló la voz.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Muchas chicas chillaron del susto, al imaginarse tal criatura y los chicos por su parte sólo sintieron un escalofrió. Algunos, sintieron miedo por la chica, su madre y Grover. ¿Qué les depara frente a semejante animal?

**Tragué saliva.**

—**¿Quién es…?**

—**Ginny —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

**E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

—**¡Sal por el otro lado! —urgió mi madre—. Ginny, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

–¡Ey, soy yo! –Rió Thalia. Todo los estudiantes de Hogwarts más el preofesorado la miraron extrañada. Ella los miró. –Más adelante lo sabrán.

—**¿Qué?**

**Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

—**Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

—**Mamá, tú también vienes.**

–Es muy fiel a su madre. –Dijo McGonagall.

—**Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…**

—**¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

**El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

—**No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

—**Pero…**

—**No tenemos tiempo, Ginny. Vete, por favor.**

**Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

—**Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

—**Te he dicho que…**

—**¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

Muchos sonrieron por la lealtad de la chica, Lily Potter sonrió mucho más que los otros, Ginny era perfecta para su bebé.

**No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

**Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

**Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista**_**Muscle Man:**_** bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

–Él si que necesita un cambio de imagen –Dijo unade las chicas de Afrodita, mientras que sus hermanas asentían con la cabeza.

**El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

Algunos soltaron pequeñas risas, la hija de Poseidón si sabía romper la tensión.

**De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

–Lo siento, Ginny, pero es real –Dijo Quirón, mirando con tristeza el libro.

**Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

—**Es…**

—**El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

—**Pero es el Min…**

—**No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

**Volví a mirar atrás.**

**El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

—**¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

—**Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

–Su vista y oído son terribles –Dijo Hagrid. Muchos lo miraron sorprendidos.

–¿Te interesan los monstruos, Hagrid? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Claro, además de las criaturas mágicas, la mitología griega y romana tiene hermosos monstruos y animales.

Lily siguió con la lectura.

—**Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

**Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

**«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

**¡Vaya!**

Muchos rieron y exclamaron triunfantes. Algo de escarmiento para el horrible hombre.

—**Ginny —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

–Buen plan, espero que funcione –Susurró Hagrid, que ya sabía como era el Minotauro.

—**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

—**Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

–Cualquier madre que ama a sus hijos hubiera hecho eso –Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

—**¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…**

**Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

Todos aguataron el aliento, esperando que nada le ocurriera a Ginny y a los demás.

**Nos había olido.**

**El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

—**¡Márchate, Ginny! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. **

–_¡Iuuu!_ –Exclamaron algunas chicas, mientras que los demás blanqueaban los ojos.

**Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio **

Muchos se pusieron en el borde de u asientos y contuvieron el aliento.

**y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

Los que estaban conteniendo el aliento lo soltaron y se sentaron como normalmente lo hacían.

**El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías.**

**Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

**Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.**

**El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

–¡Que mujer más valiente! –Aulló Sirius. –Tienes competencia, pelirroja.

–Cállate, Black. – Le respondió Lily y siguió con la lectura.

—**¡Corre, Ginny! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

**Pero me quedé allí, paralizada por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

—**¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

**Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

—**¡Huye!**

**Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.**

–**S**ally –Dijeron los amigos más cercanos de Ginny.

–Pobre mujer –Dijo McGonagall.

El gran comedor se llenó de una tristeza incomparable y Lily siguió leyendo.

—**¡Noooo!**

**La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

**El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

**No iba a permitirlo.**

–Muchas gracias, Ginny –Dijo Grover.

**Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

—**¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

–Es el pero insulto que he escuchado en mi vida –Dijo Fred.

—**¡Brrrrr!**

—**Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

**Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

**El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

**El tiempo se ralentizó.**

**Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo lo hice? **

–Eso es lo que queremos saber –Dijeron los gemelos Stoll.

**No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

**El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. **

–_¡Iuuu!_ –se volvieron a quejar las chicas.

**El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

Hagrid sonrió.

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

—**¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

**El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. **

–No sucederá nada, pequeña –Dijo Hagrid.

**El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack! **

Hagrid, al igual que los demás miraron completamente sorprendidos.

**Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdida y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

**El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

**Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

**El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

**La criatura había desaparecido.**

El gran comedor estalló en aplausos, ¡La chica lo había logrado! Cuando hubiese terminado el jaleo (1), prosiguió con la lectura.

**La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustada y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. **

Muchos dejaron de sonreír por el simple recuerdo de Sally.

**Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

**Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y un chico guapo con una cabellera rubia ondulada de princesa. **

–¿Cabello de princesa? –Rió Thalia. –Vaya, Max. Ginny si que te quiere.

–Calla, cara de pino.

**Ambos me miraban, y el chico dijo:**

—**Es ella. Tiene que serlo.**

—**Silencio, Max —repuso el hombre—. La chica está consciente. Llévala** **dentro**.

–Fin del capítulo, ¿Quién quiere leer? –Pregunto Lily.

–Yo lo haré, pelirroja. –Dijo Sirius, levantándose, pero antes de que pudiese, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron mostrando a una Dolores Umbridge completamente enojada y en un estado deplorable.

_**¡Fin del capitulo!**_

_**¡Por fin pude terminar esto!**_

_**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Me he demorado muy poco en subir el nuevo capitulo, así que exijo aunque sea un cometario (? Okno, solo si ustedes quieren (? Pero ya saben que eso me motiva. **_

_**Bien, espero que estén preparados para la llegada de Harry y Ginny del futuro, porque pronto será y a los que me dijeron que Lily y James llegaban en este cap ¡Acertaron!**_

_**Me despido**_

_**Un abrazo enorme**_

_**Publicaré lo más pronto posible.**_

_**(1) Jaleo: Revoltijo, locura, desorden. **_


End file.
